Nightmares of the Lost and Loved
by KTAngelsxxx
Summary: He will never leave her alone until her lights fades away. She will never feel how she used to. Seeing nightmares of him, and what he's keeping away from her. How long will she go until she breaks? Can someone keep the light in her emerald eyes?


_Time can forsee what will happen._

_Suffering is a small price to pay,_

_when you're already broken._

_Dead, but also alive._

_Thin paper barely walking._

_Hurry now, the clock is ticking._

_No, no, time is winning._

_While your whole world is spinning._

_What will you do to accomplish one thing?_

**:Chapter One: Revelations:**

He knew, he was well aware of my feelings that day.

I told him how I felt, straight from my heart. He already knew. He did not care. He still left with a smirk on his cold face.

Disclosure should have been that night, my feelings for him.

I tried every possible way to not think about him. His cold features. It was almost impossible. Even after touching him a few more times. Though he tried to kill me each time. Each moment was a miracle.

Kakash-sensei and Tsunada-shishou would disagree, though. To them, Sasuke was a low life traitor. But I knew underneath their proud mouths, there was something they were hiding.

I never payed it no mind. Until this morning.

"_Sasuke has killed Danzo, do you think he knows?"_

_Kakashi studied Tsunade a bit, then let out a rough sigh. "It's likely, Hokage-sama."_

"_The information will leak out about Itachi murdering the Uchiha clan present that night, minus Sasuke."_

"_Hokage-sama, I do not think that will happen."_

_Tsunade raised an eye in curiosity. "Tell me why you think that." She commanded the shinobi._

"_Sasuke is much smarter than that. If he ever wanted revenge on us, he wouldn't leak out the information so easily."_

_Tsunade clased her hands underneath her chin for support. "He told everyone he killed Itachi."_

"_That was a life-long accomplishment, though."_

"_Whatever, no one must think it's true that Konoha commanded Itachi to do such a thing. Ya hear me?"_

_Kakashi nodded his head, then bowed to his Hokage._

I outwardly sighed down at the messy carpet beneath my feet. Did she mean Konoha made Itachi kill his own clan? Impossible. Itachi was merciless killer already, only he killed our enemies before the massacre. Itachi was also a dead S-class rank shinobi. Who would give up freedom and happiness because someone told them to? Makes no sense. But.. They seemed so serious.

Though it really didn't matter. All of the Akatsuki members were deceased and never mentioned. Madara [Tobi] was alive, but he had his own team with Sasuke and Kabuto.

Akatsuki was no longer apart of our world, which meant one less disaster waiting to happen. Even so, Madara, Sasuke, and Kabuto are probably the most fearsome shinobi of our time..

Now sitting on my hardwood chair in the kitchen, I looked down at some hospital patient files.

**Irene Hiyon**

**Age: 21**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Injuries shown: Broken right leg, broken right arm, 4 ribs broken, and heart failure.**

**Shinobi Rank: N/A**

**Parents/Guardians: Deceased**

**Family alive: Hiyon, Salem**

**Salem Hiyon**

**Age: 16**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Injuries shown: Every rib broken, ripped muscles and nerves, brain trauma, multiple severe cuts.**

**Shinobi Rank: Regular**

**Parents/Guardians: Hiyon, Irene**

**Family Alive: Hiyon, Irene**

**Naruto Uzamaki**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Colour: Blonde**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Injuries show: Ripped muscles, over worked joints, lack of sleep/rest.**

**Shinobi Rank: Gennin**

**Parents/Guardians: Deceased.**

**Family Available: N/A**

I re-read Naruto's file again and again. How could he have gotten hurt so bad, and not know who did it?

I tangled my hands into my long pink hair and stared down at the files. What was going on, exactly? Sasuke and his team haven't made any newsworthy events, the Akatsuki are gone, and Naruto randomly gets hurt. Plus, the whole Konoha/Itachi thing is still embedded into my self-concious.

_'What are you thinking, Sasuke-kun?'_

I groaned and my head hit the table with a large thud. I hate not knowing what the hell is going on.

Tsunade knew, of course. Kakashi seemed to know, as well. But I was just her assistant. I was nothing more, nothing less. She didn't trust me like she trusted Shizune and Kakashi. I was 18, and a very strong kunoichi. Her right hand..woman. I guess, in retrospect, that meant absolutely nothing to her. As long as I filled her shifts in at the hospital.

A sudden buzz caught me off guard. I realized that it was my phone, and I grabbed it from the bag at my waist.

I flipped it open to read a text, from Tsunade.

**From: Tsunade Hokage-sama**

**To: Me**

**Message: I need you, Sakura. New mission. Be here now. Or else.**

I stared at the text in utter disbelief. I just got done with a full day and nights worth at the hospital, while I ran errands for her. It was 3:00 a.m, and I haven't slept in more then 25 hours.

"Fuck you.." I muttered at the phone while I packed up all my medic tools and weapons. I also grabbed a few more clothes. Including some black dresses that stopped 3 inches before the knee, with a red shash in the middle. It cascaded in the front over my breasts, with a fishnet undershirt and leggings that ended a little after the dress. I also wore a pink dress like that, with a black shash in the middle. To change it up a bit. There was always an 'O' on the back of my clothing to show I am from the Haruno Clan, the first ninja from the clan, too.

Well, as far as I am concerned.

I slung the backpack that now contained sanitary items, and toiletry items, and my clothes.

The weapons and tools pouches underneath my dress, hiding them from most enemies.

Walking past the Hokage tower guards with ease, and strolling up the stairs, I could hear Tsunade yelling already. This mission would probably something stupid, weak, and dull. She's probably yelling at a younger ninja who can't perform the task. Sighing as I reached the door, I turned the knob and stepped in. Tsunade's head shot up to me, and so did a familiar blondes.

Naruto was sitting in a chair getting bitched at, and he was obviously very tired.

"Sakura, your mission is to kill Sasuke." She stated bluntly, receiving a shocked expression on Naruto's face.

"What? Why me..?" I asked the older woman in confusion. I couldn't even touch Sasuke, I couldn't even see him anymore.

"You hate him the most, and your hate will guide you." She replied.

I looked into her oak-wood eyes. How could she possibly say that? I'm the strongest kunoichi as far as I know, but, Sasuke... He's unbeatable. For me, anyway.

Naruto is the only one who could even leave a scratch on Sasuke, besides Madara. And the fact she said I hated him... I just got over him. Over his looks, over his cold glares, over his sarcastic speech, over everything..

Going for Sasuke would be suicide.

"No." I told the Hokage with a confident tone. She quickly glared at me and slammed her hand against her desk.

"Do it, dammit!" She screamed in anger.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura could die-" Naruto tried to speak up, but got cut short.

"I'm willing to sacrifice." She said with one final glare towards me.

"So." I whispered with distest. "Am I just something to anger Naruto so much he'll want to kill Sasuke, and not hold back? To win the war?"

Her eyes hardened, then softened with guilt. Her hands snaked up to her head and started to message her temples thoroughly.

"You understand, right..?" She finally breathed.

"She's not going to do it!" Naruto yelled angrily at Tsunade.

I looked to Naruto then to Tsunade. Konoha wanted to use me.

"Just like you used Itachi..."

Her eyes widnened at the sudden truth, and me knowing wasn't good.

I wonder, really, how surprised she was on the inside.

Finding out her best kunoichi knows Konoha's greatest weekness. Must take your breath away, hmm?

Naruto just bowed his head, figuring out the equation very easily.

"Expulsion is a heavy consequence. No?" I questioned the Hokage.

"You better be glad you're fucking alive." She spat.

"Shut up, I'm stronger than you." I told her with a slight chuckle.

Now grinning, she said, "Not when you were a baby. You almost died, in a large fire. It burnt half the village you lived in at the time, and you caused the fire."

That explained the nightmares. The bloodcurtling nightmares of fire, screaming, blood, and pure hate. I'd always wake up with sweat embedded on my whole body.

"Konohagakure took you in, dammit. And you can't do _one damn thing for us!" _She screamed, aggrivated.

Quickly grabbing a senbon needle from my pack, I threw it at her and it softly landed in the crease of her eyebrows.

The senbon had medic posion on it, causing the body not able to move, then slowly die.

"Konohagakure.. what a pathetic place.." I whispered, walking over to Naruto and placing my hand on his very warm forhead, indicating fatigure and a high fever. My hands glowed green, not only curing him, but also erasing his memory and knocking him out cold.

"Spairing him, huh?" Tsunade asked me silently, already falling into a slow death.

"Unlike you, I have a heart."

She only coughed in response.

"I love how easily you accept death." I told her, walking out the door.

"Karma's a bitch." She said, then her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep.

*'

*;

The woods were wet from a previous shower. The cool gray sky getting darker and darker. The harsh cold temperature lowering as the sun facaded away.

No where to go, no one to see, nothing to eat. Maybe killing her and becoming a traitor was the wrong choice? What made me do it?

I should've calmed down and asked for answers, not killing the source of the answers. I irrationalized, leaving me in the cold October wind.

I'm a ninja, though. Probably one of the best, right? Well, the best female. I did manage to kill the slug princess.

Walking a few paces ahead, the sky started to rain soft ice petals. Snow.

And I also heard footsteps, from behind me.

"Well, well. What's a young lady such as yourself doing out here?" A husky male voice asked, snickering at the words 'young lady.'

I turned around to face a bare-chested man with scars all over his face, he held a sword, and a huge grin. He was wearing combat pants, with combat boots. He was partially bald, and all around creepy looking.

"Taking a walk." I told him, walking a little farther, hoping he didn't follow me.

"Woah, woah. Hold up there, ma'am."

The man flashed infront of me and held the sword at my forehead. "Let me fuck you and you'll live just fine."

My stomach turned at the thought of this man touching _any _part of my body.

I backed away from the sword casually and gave him a blank stare. "Do you even know who I am?"

He chuckled a pervy old chuckle. I shuddered. "My dick doesn't care." He replied honestly, scarring me even more.

His large body shifted closer to mine, putting his arms around my waist. "Let's get it on." He whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him hard, hearing a rib crack. He let out a grunt of pain, maybe even a moan.

"Fiesty, I _love it._" He cooed.

"Sick bastard." I spat at him.

"Come hurt me, kitten." He almost begged.

I reached behind my back and got a small sword, almost like a long knife. He eyes me with pleasure and stepped back.

"Kitty got claws." The man said, almost teasingly.

"Sick, sick man.." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"You see," He breathed happily, "I love when girls _hurt me_, baby."

The man lunged himself at me, and I turned around and stabbed him with sword in the neck. He moaned, for real this time.

"Baby.." He cooed, once again.

He turned around to face me with an evil, deadly smirk.

He pinned me against the tree with force, causing my body to freeze with terror.

How could I not be afraid of ANBU and Tsunade, and Naruto? Maybe because they didn't want to rape me...

His face was less then 2 inches away from my face, and his breath smelled like cheap tobacco and oily alchohol.

"Sick men don't get rewards." I heard another male voice say. The man infront of me fell to his knees, the light fading from his eyes.

I looked up to see my saviour, and he looked so, so familiar. Red hair and piercing brown eyes...

Gaara has blue eyes, but this man favoured him so...

"Who.." I asked myself, staring at him intensely.

"You've forgotten me?" He spoke softly, almost.. sad?

Then the disgusting truth hit me. I knew how I knew this man. And it frightened me.

"S-sasori.." I breathed in a weary awe.

His eyes brightened a bit. "Yes."

"T-this can't be possible..."

"It can't be possible Tsunade's apprentice killed her, either." He said with a teasing tone.

"Did you just save me to kill me? Because I can kill you again." I threatened.

He laughed, causing me to be confused.

"I do not intend to kill you."

"Then...?"

He stepped closer to me. "Save me." He whispered. His words carrying off into the chilling wind.

My eyes widened, and in a flash of dust Sasori was gone.

I slumped against a tree. There was no trace of the man, nor Sasori.

A sudden ache in my heart caused my breathing to stop.

"_Save me..."_

I felt like going comatose. Like running away to death.

I screamed in agony, the heart ache continuing.

The area around me turned a saddening black and red, and blurring all around me.

I saw Sasori. He was staked to a cross. His eyes begging for help, but my body was stuck onto the ground.

A dark figure stabbed Sasori all over his body. Sasori screamed in pain.

"Sasori!" I screamed, forcing power into my legs and running to Sasori and pushing the figure away.

His dim brown eyes stared at me with caution, but no trace of distrust. I studied his human like face, and the figure behind me chuckled.

Then Sasori vanished again, and so did the black and red. It was a dim gray now, trees surrounding me. A man with a twisting orange mask and a dark black cape stood before me.

"Everyone has a weakness, and your guilt is number one." He said with an amused tone. I could easily see he was happy to see the pain distinguished on my face. I recognized this man as Madara Uchiha, the immortal who tortured with just one word.

"Number two, being forced."

"Y-you used the Sharingan without even looking into my eyes..."

"Three. Being alone."

His red eye bored into mine. "Four. Sasuke."

"He-he means nothing to me.." I told Madara, my knees wobbling and my body shaking.

"Listen, little girl." Madara said cruely. "Sasuke is _mine _now. He'll never see your light of day. _NEVER._"

"And frankly, I have no light." I said to the immortal. His eye slanted and he chuckled with a sadistic ring.

"You can save anyone, Sakura. You broke my sharingan to save Sasori. But.."

"But?" I questioned.

Madara answered, "Sasuke is unsavable. Don't even try. He's not even classified as a person. He's a walking, breathing shadow."

"Let me tell you, Ma_fucking_Dara, I have no intention of 'saving' Sasuke."

"For you to be so petite, you've got guts,_ kid_." He complimented me, his words almost threatening.

I straightened my body, feeling more power and confidence. "What else do you want, Madara?"

"If you affiliate with the Akatsuki, and Itachi asks you to save his brother, do not do it. I'll kill you before Sasuke does."

I laughed at his threat. "Itachi is dead."

"Is he? Hmm.."

"Every Akatsuki member is." I told him stupidly. For him to be the most fearsome man in the ninja world, he was so stupid...

"Just wait till you see what this world really is, little girl."

And with that final word, he was gone. His chakra signature not even lingering.

Almost as if it never happened.

My body started to feel weak and tired.

I had broken the sharingan of Madara Uchiha, and now suffering for it.

My body collasped onto the snowy ground. The wetness seeping through my clothes, and my breathing to become into tiny gasps.

I heard slight footsteps, and felt a chakra signature. But I couldn't feel it much.

"If you want to finish me off for breaking your sharingan, do it, Mafuckingdara..."

And with that, my world was black.

\../

**ooo**

**xxx**

**I wanted Sakura to seem fragile, yet strong at the same time. Did I potray it well? :D**

**Sorry for not continuing the other stories. I started school and I lost inspiration, and my days have been sad. So I shall work on this to exstinguish my anger and hopes, and boredom. XD**

**Song that goes with this chapter: **

**Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall.**

**R&R**

**-Sorry for the almost rape and cussing. This might be M rated, for all the words. But nothing really happened with Sakura and that guy. So I might just stick with T. There will be no lemons, I don't think.**

**Enjoy. :)**


End file.
